


Knight and Princess

by navaan



Category: Agent Carter (TV), DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Action, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Getting Together, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, POV Female Character, Romance, Secret Identity, Spies & Secret Agents, Tribadism, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Etta Candy introduces them on camp and Peggy immediately knows Diana Prince is special.





	Knight and Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinebrightlikeanimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebrightlikeanimon/gifts).



“Why is it always the knight saving the princess?” she had asked Michael as he swung his wooden sword. The big monstrous dragon had to be fought, she wholeheartedly agreed, but she could never stop wondering why the princess shouldn’t be able to fend it off herself. “Don’t knights need saving once in a while?” 

Standing now at Michael's grave she remembered how he'd patted her shoulder and handed over the little wooden sword. 

“Try, princess,” he had said. “But don't let mum catch you.”

“Sometimes knights need saving,” she whispered, sadly. But this princess was coming too late to save this knight. Her brother had died at the front and Peggy had been here planning her wedding, instead of doing what Michael had known was her calling.

The next day she accepted the new SOE assignment, moving from code breaker to field agent.

The princess would be the knight from now on.

* * *

Etta Candy introduced them on camp and Peggy immediately took note.

"This is Diana Prince. We've been working together," she said and seemed to be looking for the right word, before finishing her sentence, "for _some time_. I think you can say that, can't you?"

Her companion smiled politely at Etta, her eyes shining, like there was some deep connection with Agent Candy that had not been disclosed to Peggy. Perhaps she was a niece who'd joined the service. 

But that seemed unlikely.

If they were related, then it wasn't obvious. Diana Prince looked like Mediterranean beauty, Italian, Spanish or Greek, where Etta was a fair haired, sturdy English woman. Her eyes were hidden behind her black rimmed glasses and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and she and Peggy were both wearing the same brown uniform that wasn't exactly flattering, but none of it could actually hide the symmetry of Diana's features, or the warmth of her smile that reached her deep brown eyes. 

She was exceptionally tall, too, and Peggy had to smile up at her.

The smile came easily enough.

Here was a true beauty.

“Diana is with the OSS and she's here to... assist. And this,” Etta said then turned towards Miss Prince, “is Agent 13, our very own Margret Carter.”

“Peggy, please,” Peggy said and pressed her lips together before smiling again. She had worked with American spies before, and she'd been invited to join the efforts of the America deep science efforts recently. She wondered if Diana Prince would be working here on base as a liaison officer. It would be a shame, because Peggy had to ship out soon.

“Peggy,” Etta said and smiled at her amiably, before turning back to Diana. “She's the agent set for Paris in the morning.” The older woman, who Peggy knew had started her career serving in the last Great War, said it with an amused sort of twinkle in her eye and a bit of pride.

“OSS liaison?” she asked.

For the barest moment, Diana's eyes focused on her lips, perhaps contemplating the shade of Peggy's red lipstick or trying to read the expression of the British agent she'd never met before. Peggy noticed that Diana wasn't wearing any lipstick herself, or indeed any make-up. It stood out, and yet she only noticed now that she looked closer. Her skin looked so smooth and perfect, Peggy wanted to stroke a finger along her jaw to feel it.

But, of course, she wouldn't.

“Field agent. It's good to meet you, Agent 13,” Diana said and held out her hand. She had a firm handshake that spoke of confidence, but Peggy thought she hadn't expected anything else from a woman who had chosen intelligence work in a world war. “You are going to have some work ahead of you, Miss Carter.”

“Agent,” she corrected and cocked her head, letting her curls fall over her shoulder. Peggy couldn't place Diana's accent, but she felt immediately drawn to it. It added a hint of exotic mystery to the beautifully angled face.

“Good luck then, Agent Carter.”

“Thank you,” she said and regretted that she was indeed going to make her drop over France tomorrow. She wouldn't have minded finding some

“One to look out for,” Peggy heard Agent Candy say wit some pride as she walked away, to get ready for her mission.

She couldn't hear Diana's reply if there was one.

* * *

Getting from France into Germany had been the easy part.

Getting out with Dr. Erskine who was of special interest to the SS deep science division turned out to be a bit more tricky. She'd expected problems, but she also knew that there hadn't been much margin for error.

“Miss Carter,” the Doctor said in accented English. “The car is still following us.”

“I see them,” she said and tried to sound unimpressed. 

They had reached Strasbourg in the early morning hours and only stopped to grab a bite. Since then, they'd tried to stay a step in front of their pursuers, and the local resistance had done all they could to pave their way. But now things weren't looking so good. An hour ago they'd been supposed to change cars at an empty little hut near the woods. But they'd never gotten there, because of road blocks and Gestapo uniforms everywhere. They'd made it past without being stopped, but their luck was running out. Peggy could feel it.

She accelerated and the car behind her followed easily.

“Miss Carter,” the doctor warned.

But she saw them. 

Soldiers at another road block in front of them.

She stopped halfway on the way to them. The car behind them stopped too.

There was no way to contact the Howling Commandos or the resistance or the SEO or _anyone_. They were trapped. “Stay down,” she told the doctor and watched as he got down in front of his seat, pulling up his knees.

“Miss Carter,” he said and sounded sad.

He'd seen so many people die.

She had promised him they were getting out of here. Right now their chances weren't looking good.

Slowly, Peggy opened the door as if she was getting out of the car and instead ducked, fired her own gun to take down one of the soldiers who had started walking towards them. A scream and grunt, shouts and gunfire followed.

The car windows shattered over her head and shards rained down on them. She pushed up to fire another. She grabbed her little black, very ladylike purse and grabbed the hand grenade she'd stuffed in there - _for emergencies_. Another gun would have come in handy right now though.

“Stay down,” she told Erskine to make sure he would listen and got ready to let herself fall out of the car door to have a better view. “Stay safe. You know where to go from here, doctor, if I don't make it.”

His eyes widened. She pushed herself out, stretching her muscles and pitching the grenade with as much force as possible into the direction of the road block. She had counted seven soldiers there and hoped this would even the odds a little, because she also knew there were at least two more in the car behind them. If she was lucky then, she'd get a few of them now and have fewer to deal with after.

The odds weren't on her side at all, but she'd be damned if she she gave up easily.

The explosion threw her back and she slithered across the muddy street, folded her arms over the back of her head to protect herself from the rocks that rained down on her.

She dared to look up and some soldiers were down, some were getting back to their feet. Her ears were ringing. She couldn't hear that well.

But there was another metallic crash - _loud_ \- and shouts behind her and she looked back carefully over her shoulder while keeping her head down, just in time to see the car of their pursuers fly through the air, like it had been caught in another explosions. She ducked, realized that the soldiers who had gotten back their feet at what little was left of the road block were shooting again. Trying to take stock, Peggy dove under the car, in hopes of not to giving them more to aim at. They wanted the doctor alive, they wouldn't risk destroying the car with him in it, she hoped.

They didn't stop shooting and Peggy had no idea what had caused the destruction of the second car. She dove out from under it after catching her breath and fired, took a young soldier right in the shoulder on luck and coincidence more than skill and realized that his mate with the machine gun had perfect aim at her now. 

Bullets were already flying towards her head and in the split second before impact, she wondered if this was the last thing that Michael had seen, before he fell.

She closed her eyes.

This was the end.

But even over the ringing in her ears, she heard the clicking of metal impacting on metal like the staccato of iron rain. And nothing happened. No pain.

No darkness.

She looked up.

A shield was above her and the little bit of breath she had left in her lungs got caught in her throat. Dark curls were falling over the woman's strong shoulders as she held the shield. Her legs and arms were bare and she looked like a Greek goddess who'd sprung out of a classic painting at the London Museum. 

Warrior goddess, Peggy thought, her mouth gaping open.

Then the woman smiled down. 

“Agent 13,” she said. “Let me give you a hand.”

She knew, the instant the lips formed that smile – the face too remarkable to be forgotten – but the accent, the deep voice was like honey spurring her memory.

“Diana Prince!”

But Diana had no time for reunions just now. She jumped into the fight with incredible speed and strength, leaving Peggy sitting beside the car like a precious doll.

“She's flying,” Erskine gasped from inside the car, no less in awe than Peggy.

* * *

At a small hidden bar four hours north of their recent battle, Diana, dressed in a simple blue dress that hid her leather gear, and said: “After battle, we celebrate. We dance.”

She started up the gramophone and watched the people around them start to dance, waiting beside the table for Peggy to join her.

“Dance with me,” Peggy requested, throat impossibly dry.

“Yes,” Diana answered as if it was a foregone conclusion.

Nobody seemed to mind.

“I take it, you're not from America?” Peggy said as Diana slid her strong arms around her waist and Peggy reached up to hold on to her slender, but strong neck.

“Themiscyra,” Diana whispered sadly. “My mother is queen of the Amazons. We are...”

But Peggy gasped, not even bothered by the impossibility of what she was hearing. What could be unbelievable after you'd seen Diana jump in the air and fly? Seen her fierceness and strength in a fight?

“I know...” Diana said with a sad smile. She was expecting disbeleive.

“You're a princess,” Peggy said and chuckled, laughed, and hugged Diana close. “A real life princess. And you saved the day.”

Did that make Peggy the knight now?

There was a war on. There were bombs raining down on cities all over the continent. HYDRA was hunting for Erskine and Peggy needed to leave France as quickly as possible if she wanted to survive.

All of this was far from over.

And yet, she had just learned that a truth she'd held in her heart since childhood had always been true.

And yet, here she was dancing with her princess who could more than fend for herself.

Impulsively, seizing the moment, she leaned up to kiss Diana square on the lips.

* * *

They climbed the stairs together, taking two steps at a time and slowing down only to kiss. Peggy's hands found he straps that held Diana's dress together and she felt the thick leather underneath.

The thought of Diana's uniform excited her.

Then Diana surprised her by picking her up with one strong swoop, never breaking the kiss as she carried Peggy up the stairs like a young bride.

“You make me so hot,” Peggy whispered against her lips, her arms folded around Diana's neck. She'd never been so hot, so excited by someone's show of strength. 

The bed was narrow, but it was all they needed.

Diana put her down carefully and Peggy, unwilling to let her go, pulled her down with her, let Diana touch her freely, allowed her searching hands to find their way beneath Peggy's skirt.

She finally helped Diana out of the dress, watched in fascination as clasps and buckles opened and leather fell to the floor. Even naked, Diana cut an imposing figure.

And she was beautiful. 

More beautiful than anything she'd ever seen.

Peggy had no time to think about it though, as her breath was stolen by kisses, as strong hands pressed her down and peeled her slowly out of her stockings, freed her breast. Diana carefully bit her nipples, blew soft breathes against them and Peggy writhed in pleasure, felt the nipples grow hard under Diana's inspirations. Her clothes, her pushed up skirt and half opened blouse, were pooling around her midsection and she gasped when Diana used one hand to press her wrists into the cushions – and her other to find Peggy's wet folds and tease her into quiet, desperate moans.

Never breaking eye contact, Peggy chanted: “Princess, my princess...”

She nearly came just from the fingers, slipping into her, careful and perfect and yet so strong and demanding. Then Diana let go of her wrists, hands ettling on Peggy's hips, and leaned down to kiss and lick and tease. Peggy had to bite the back of her hand to keep herself from crying out.

“Diana,” she begged. “Princess, please, please, please...”

And Diana knew, understood and sat up, grasped her by the shoulders, her own wet need sliding along Peggy's leg and drawing a sigh from perfect lips. Peggy could taste herself in their next kiss and pushed up against Diana, only gratified when Diana rubbed her own heat against Preggy's, when they finally slipped together, moving like one body in heat and passion and desperation, forcing each other towards that blessed height of ecstasy.

“Princess,” she whispered. “Diana.”

“Peggy,” Diana chanted and arched up as her movements against Peggy became more frantic.

“My angelic, impossible princess.”

Diana lost all restraint, moaned and moved rode Peggy hard and fast and just exactly like Peggy loved it. Diana _took_ and gave and cherished and received, took control to give it up again. This was her. This was Diana. True and whole and full of abandon.

Panting, moaning, begging, Peggy gave herself to the rush of heat and perfection, let go and _came_ , harder than she'd ever come before. Diana crushed her with her precious weight only a moment later, moaning into the cushion beside Peggy's ear.

“Perfect princess,” Peggy whispered into her ear and kissed her neck, holding her lightly in her arms.

“My brave warrior,” said Diana, laughter in her voice and still panting with the aftershocks of pleasure, still shivering with the ebbing waves of her orgasm.

The glow of pleasure was only slowly fading.

“Wherever you came from, Diana. Thank you. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for this.”

Diana pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head while cradling her in her arms. “We're not done.”

A spark of new pleasure pooled in Peggy's belly and she laughed and admitted: “I want you, still, just as desperately.”

“Good,” Diana said and kissed her cheek. “It's not that easy to get rid of me.”

It was a promise.

For more than pleasure.

Peggy knew.

They had their own missions, they had their own callings. But there was no need to fight this war alone.

“I knew you were special,” Peggy whispered while she kissed a trail along Diana's shoulder.

Diana laughed. “You are special, Peggy, so brave and special.”

She watched Diana spread her legs, let herself be pulled on top of her and for tonight allowed herself to forget all about the fighting, the war and the morning that waited. Right now she was no agent, no spy, no soldier, no knight, just a woman – a woman finding love. 

There was nothing more powerful than that.

She would take strength from it and carry it with her in the morning.


End file.
